


念念不忘5

by luolikongshibing



Category: Dystopia - Richard Christian Matheson
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luolikongshibing/pseuds/luolikongshibing





	念念不忘5

念念不忘5  
你喝醉了吗 台下总是太漆黑

你看清了吗 台上总是太艳美

我是个魁儡 没有心却偏要感觉  
每回唱歌都掏尽心肺  
爱过最怕还会后悔  
为何寂寞它没有边界  
让你让我为爱沉醉

只怪我太疯狂我太贪婪  
心酸也要尝  
爱像歌手面对灯光 听见呼唤  
就活的很灿烂  
偏偏我好孤单我太贪婪  
盼再爱一场  
就算一切只是梦幻 都是短暂  
别吝啬   
说谎对我都浪漫  
\----贪婪  
\-------------------------------------  
这一晚过后，两个人的关系好像更近了。关于那一晚，两个人都默契的没再提起。

仿佛只要如此，两个人就还是过去的好朋友，好搭档。

之后的日子，杨九郎一如往常的体贴。不，应该说是更加体贴了。只要是张云雷想做的事，想吃的东西，无论多麻烦，他都会让他满意。而张云雷，也是越发的依赖他了。   
两个人之间好像全然没有了隔阂顾忌，又好像全然没有寄托。  
只放肆的依从着自己的心

“好哥哥，一会儿去吃火锅吗？陪我去吃火锅。”  
“好”

“翔子，帮我把那件衣服拿来。”  
“嗯”

“谁啊？”  
“我。忘带洗面奶啦，把你的借我用用。”  
“在卫生间呢，你自己拿去吧。要么你干脆住这得了。”  
“啊？也好”  
“房卡放你那儿吧。”  
“行”  
日子久啦，两个人的关系越来越密切。  
有些事情自然也就水到渠成，你情我愿的。  
两个人的小日子过得挺美  
最初的目的在不纯粹，也没有人会去扫兴的主动提起。

只可惜，最纯粹的爱终究还是需要最大的勇气，  
可两个人，似乎都没有这份勇气。  
关系便一直这样保持着。  
杨九郎时常在想，自己在他眼中算什么呢？  
自己真是个心软的金主啊。  
借着朋友的名义，心甘情愿的为他安排一切。  
说是默默付出吧，  
却又享受着他的身体  
说是互相利用，各求所需吧  
自己却动了真心，待他也是千百个小心，这哪里像个金主。  
杨九郎这样想着，却始终没有向张云雷道出真心的勇气。  
现在的关系再肮脏。  
起码，他还是属于自己的。

每每演出结束之后，两个人回到杨九郎的别墅。  
杨九郎将张云雷摁在墙上，掠夺式的吻着怀中的人。幽暗的房间里，弥漫着两个人厚重的喘息。  
杨九郎抱起张云雷，走向主卧内的洗手间，娴熟地剥下怀中人的衣服，拿下花洒，调好了水温，又将花洒特制的喷头拔下，变成精巧的灌肠器。将张云雷摁在浴缸边上，缓缓的插入灌肠器。  
异物充斥着肠道的感觉并不好受，杨九郎拔掉灌肠器换上肛塞，将张云雷的双手按在背后，并哄道：“乖，磊磊最爱干净了，忍一会”五分钟之后，杨九郎将人抱到马桶上，拔掉肛塞，揉着张云雷的头说“乖，自己排出来吧”便转身出去。如此难熬的过程进行了三次，温水，甘油，第三次杨九郎还加了些温和的药物，他的宝贝身子单薄，这些药能让他好受些。三次灌肠结束，张云雷已完全没了什么力气，摊在他的怀里。任由杨九郎将人摁在床上，零碎又温柔地吻着，直到杨九郎的手对着他胸前的敏感揉捏，才发出声声的娇喘，将双手环上九郎的脖子，轻声唤着他的名字。“九郎~ 九郎~”  
杨九郎得到身下人的回应，开始死放肆地攻城略地。用过药的后穴，轻轻开合，配合的分泌着肠液，仿佛是一种邀约，引人犯罪。只经过简单的扩张，便已能容下三根手指。杨九郎放心的抽出手，将自己的宝贝顶在穴口，挑逗着身下的人“想要吗？”张云雷主动吻了杨九郎，算是回应。杨九郎轻笑一声，挺身而入。床笫之间的功夫，杨九郎拿捏的极好，既让两个人一起达到高潮，又没有让他的角儿忍的太难受。  
一番亲密之后，各自安睡。  
杨九郎望着卧室暗深色的窗帘，无声的叹气，  
有些东西始终横在两人之间，  
看似亲近却又遥远

只愿这腌臜的关系，能成全他内心的怯懦和深情。  
杨九郎鸵鸟似得想，与其纠结于此，不如活在当下。

\-------------------------------------  
我们享受着美好的瞬间，承担永久的副作用作为代价。


End file.
